A Band that is better than the Jonas Brothers!: Transcription
STUPID MARIO BROTHERS – EPISODE SEVEN TRANSCRIPT Mario and Luigi: Stupid Mario Brothers! Mario: Episode 7! and Luigi drive their [[Go-Karts|go-kart] up to the mailbox. Unsurprisingly, Mario pulls out another one of Bowser's letters.] "[[List of music tracks used in Stupid Mario Brothers|theme]" starts up, his unintelligible language accompanied by subtitles. Mario and Luigi grow increasingly nauseated as the letter progresses.] Bowser: Uh, hey guys, I got really bored last night... No, you have no idea... I ate a goomba... It tasted like raw fish... I've been constipated all day... Just thought you'd like to know... I'M GETTING SO BORED OVER HERE WITHOUT YOU GUYS SO PLEASE COME BACK... NOW!!!!!!!! Luigi: Wait a second! He ate a what?! Mario: My goodness, it says he ate a Goomba! Poor thing... I sure hope it was dead before Bowser ate it! Imagine being in Bowser's digestive system! Luigi: Y'know, Yoshi ate a Goomba once; it took him three months to crap out that thing! Mario: Luigi, that's disgusting! is a short pause between Mario and Luigi Luigi: Well what do you want to do now, Mario? Mario: Want to go start a rock band? Luigi: Okay! [[Hill (gag)|Hill] transition. Mario and Luigi drive their go-kart up the hill backwards] black screen caption reads, "Audition #1" Narrator: Audition number one! and Luigi are sitting at a table in their kitchen. Luigi writes notes down on paper Mario: So, uh, how would you contribute to the band? the two, [[Wario] stands, a card marked "1" on his shirt] Wario: Well, I play guitar... and I think I'm pretty good! Luigi: And how do you get along with-a other people? Wario: Well, people love me, I love them! We all just love each other! Mario: So how will you be able to make it to each rehearsal, I mean, what is your mode of transportation? Wario: Motorcycle! engine start Eh eh eh! and Luigi nod to each other in approval black screen caption reads, "Audition #2" Narrator: Audition number two! Auditioner #2, timidly enters the scene. Mario and Luigi watch apprehensively Mario: So why do you want to join-a the band? Ash: Uh... I like music... a lot Luigi: So you don't really play an instrument, do you? A: surprised: Oh! I, uh, play the PokéFlute, here! plays an earsplitting melody on his flute. Mario and Luigi cover their ears in annoyance Mario: Thank you, but you're just not what we're looking for! Ash: Ah, Jigglypuff! exits the house Luigi: Next! black screen caption reads, "Audition #133" Narrator: Audition number one-hundred and thirty-three! and Luigi still sit, dazed and bitter. Mario: So, impress me in the next ten seconds or get the hell out! slumps down on the table, exhausted Waluigi: I'm-a Waluigi. I play the keyboard, I can work well with people, I don't pee in the sink, I get to rehearsal on time, I don't-a play the PokéFlute and I hate The Golden Compass. and Luigi look at each other in shock and amazement Mario and Luigi: You're in! black screen caption reads, "Rehearsal For [[Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms|Johnny Mushroom And The Kingdoms]"] Narrator: Rehearsal for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms! Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are grouped together with their respective instruments Mario: Now remember everybody, no shoes because I just waxed the floor. Okay, here we go. And-a one, and-a two and-a! and the others roar loudly and scream discordant, unintelligible gibberish into the microphone. Wario: DIE!!! is dumbfounded after the session Mario: Y'know what guys, somehow I really don't think this is going to work out. Why don't we, y'know, write some better songs. sheepishly grins black screen caption reads, "RMA Records Presents" Narrator: RMA Records presents the best in musical culture this century! wideshot of the original Super Mario Bros. World 1-1, with sprite equivalents of the band's members on the ground. A caption reads, "The Best Of Johnny Mushroom And The Kingdoms" Narrator: Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, featuring the very best in nostalgic old school rock and roll pop! on a staircase, Mario sings various parody covers Mario: ♫I'm stompin' on Goombas! Whoah-oh-oh! And don't it feel good, hey!♫ Mario: ♫Yeah, because I wish they all could be Mushroom Kingdom girls!♫ Mario: ♫Hey now, you're a plumber! Get your plunger! Go plunge!♫ band now preforms outside in the field. Narrator: And who could forget all your favorite hits like!: the course of the promo, the names of the parody songs are listed in upwards scrolling text, ones currently playing highlighted in yellow. They read: '' [[Like a Plumber|Like A Plumber] All You Need Is Gloves Trapped In The Green Pipe Do The Buttstomp You Toss Me Right Round Plumer's Paradise (sic) Just Plunge It 64 Pixels To Reach My Heart Smells Like Bowser] '''Mario': ♫Hey! Like a plumber! Plungin' for the very first time! Like a plumber! Got your toilet, on my mind!♫ Mario: ♫You toss me right round, baby, right round! Like a Koopa, baby, right round, round round!♫ Narrator: And who could forget? captions appear on the bottom of the screen. Mario and Luigi: ♫Who is this Bowser all about, keeps sending Koopa Troopas out. He's sending letters in the mail, I think I'll swing him by his tail. He's a Koopa, and a Turtle. An evolved form, of a Squirtle? juts in for a second He lives in the, Mushroom Kingdom. He's a big jerk, and he's real dumb. Always kidnaps, Princess Toadstool. Wait minute, guess that's cool. Yeah! Toads! Mushrooms!♫ at the 1-1 panorama Narrator: And remember, this album is not available anywhere because it doesn't exist at all, so don't call now! Batteries not included, adult assembly required. inside [[Mario's House], the four band members sit.] Mario: You know what guys, living life on the highroad was great and everything, but, I quit the music business so we're breaking up. Bye-bye! Wario: Weh. Waluigi: Oh well... Luigi: See ya guys! Adios! Wario: Have fun. screen of the [[Richalvarez] channel. Super Mario Bros. death jingle plays. etting kind]Category:Transcriptions Category:Season One